


Green Denim

by wonhoes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoes/pseuds/wonhoes
Summary: As green sinks into denim, Jinyoung wouldn’t change a thing.OrJinson go on a picnic date.





	Green Denim

As Jinyoung was getting out of the car, he felt heat hit his body. It was too hot for a typical spring day, but Jinyoung thought it was perfect. Rays of sunlight shone down on his boyfriend’s face, complimenting his golden-brown skin tone. He had just pulled out a grocery bag out of the back seat of the car. setting it down on the grass beside him. As he looked up at Jinyoung, the younger out of the two felt his heart flutter. The sun was shining directly into his lover’s face, giving his eyes a rich brown color instead of the dark they usually seemed to hold. Jinyoung moved his gaze down to his lips. They were pink and not as plump as Jinyoung’s but beautiful to him regardless. They weren’t chapped, unlike Jinyoung’s. The older had formed a habit of biting into the skin of Jinyoung’s bottom lip whenever he got the chance. Jinyoung didn’t mind. As his gaze fixed on the person opposite of him, he finally realized the other had been moving his lips. Snapping out of his daze, a ‘huh?’ left his throat.

“I said,” Jackson started, smiling. Jinyoung’s heart fluttered. “I think we have a little problem.” Jinyoung frowned a bit, waiting for him to continue. Jackson looked down for a second before he met Jinyoung’s eyes again. “I forgot the blanket,” he muttered out, partly hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t hear it.

“Again?!” Jinyoung exclaimed, followed by a sigh. Memories of Jinyoung scrubbing grass-stained jeans with hot water and laundry detergent poked into his soul. He shuddered. 

“Listen, it wasn’t my fault!” Jackson replied, the faintest tint of pink appearing in his cheeks. He didn’t just remember Jinyoung trying to get the stains out of their jeans, but the utter despair Jinyoung had seemed to be in while doing it, too. It was just like him to worry about something that was so insignificant to Jackson. Before he could make up a silly excuse, Jinyoung climbed on top of the hood of the car. Jackson stopped talking, looked at Jinyoung for a second before grabbing the grocery bag off the floor and doing the same.

Jinyoung found himself staring at the younger again as he started rummaging through the bag. If you would have told Jinyoung from a year ago that he would end up dating Jackson Wang, he would have laughed at you. He would have doubled over at the thought of even getting along with his annoying classmate. So when the teacher announced Jinyoung would have to share the small veterinarian place he was interning at with none other than Jackson himself, he felt his blood boil. The first few months, they wouldn’t even acknowledge each other’s existence unless it was absolutely necessary. Imagine Jinyoung’s surprise when Jackson started friendly toward him out of the blue. He thought the change of heart was not just annoying, but so out of character for someone as stubborn as Jackson as well.

A month into their relationship, Jackson had told him how his feelings changed when he walked in on Jinyoung taking care of a stray dog they had just brought in. Jinyoung remembered the dog. She was quite old and seemed to have been abused by a previous owner. It had been a struggle, getting her to warm up to Jinyoung. No one else working at the time was able to calm the dog down, so when he did, it had been a big deal to the entire staff As sick as it was, Jinyoung remembered being amused when he heard Jackson had been bitten by her. As Jackson hands him a sandwich. the prominent, pale scar stands out on his bare arm.

The sandwiches were prepared with care and cut diagonally. Jinyoung had formed the habit of cutting them like that because he knew Jackson liked them best like that. Jinyoung, again, didn’t mind. He smiled, accepting the food before they both started eating. It was silent for a while, allowing the two men to get lost. First, it was the scenery that emersed them whole. it was the long strands of grass, the sun warming their skin and the way birds chirped cheerfully. Then, Jinyoung’s eyes made their way to Jackson, who was already looking back at him. 

Neither of them said anything for a long second before Jackson slid off the hood of the car. He made his way to Jinyoung, turning him so they were facing each other. Jinyoung hugged his knees, putting his head on top of them. He looked up at Jackson expectantly. 

Jackson was now facing the sun with his back, and his eyes had turned dark again. It wasn’t just from the lack of sun shining into them, though. Jackson placed his fingers below Jinyoung’s chin, tilting his face up. He didn’t need to say anything for Jinyoung to feel pretty. The way Jackson looked at him meant more than words ever could. 

Jackson leaned down, connecting their lips. He barely moved, waiting for Jinyoung to push back. Jinyoung took in the moment, smiling against Jackson’s lips before kissing him back. It was sweet and simple, and at that moment in time, Jinyoung was certain it was everything he had ever wanted. He felt his heart beat faster when Jackson sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. It wasn’t aggressive in the slightest. If anything, it was affectionate. Jackson broke the kiss when he felt like he had been straining his neck for too long. They looked at each other again, and a lazy smile rested on Jackson’s lips. He took Jinyoung’s hands, taking them off his legs and pulling him away from the hood completely. 

Somehow, they ended up on the grass and Jinyoung was too occupied to think about grass stains. His knees sunk into the ground on either side of Jackson’s figure, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jackson’s hands found their way to Jinyoung’s waist, holding him in place as their lips brushed together again. The kiss that followed was a little less sweet, and a little more demanding, but it was nothing they weren’t used to. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, content with just each other’s presence. 

If you would have told Jinyoung from a year ago he would be dating Jackson Wang, he would have laughed at you. But as green sinks into denim, Jinyoung wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I haven't posted anything on here in a LONG time so I'd thought I'd just stop by with a little Jinson drabble ;) Comments make me feel /so/ appreciated so feel free to leave one hehe <3


End file.
